


Unwind

by gimmeshellder



Series: saltwater said [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rose Quartz uses 5000 emojis per message and I won't be told otherwise, Sexting, strong D/s elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmeshellder/pseuds/gimmeshellder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is burnt out after a rough week, and Rose is <i>nastay.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to post this wholesale a couple weeks ago and FAILED so let's try it a different way. Very nsfw. You've been warned, friends.
> 
> Note also that this shit is LONG -- like around 10,000 words, easy. So maybe set it aside until you've got a chunk of leisure time.
> 
> Big thanks to [ TheBlindBandit ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindBandit/)for the beta!

**[Check out the Google doc here.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/13SMaLvAoTD0_tCdBWg1p1bPDwST86DTLSkaC9lUGlSo/edit) **


End file.
